Tom
by TXtas1
Summary: Tom was just an average Pokemon trainer. But when he tries to save his Pokemon he ends up making his life harder. How will he get through this?


p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Tom was just your average Pokemon trainer. He had thrashed the champion 10 times, had a perfect EV team and was looking for shinies, ect. The one thing that was different was that he cared about his Pokemon. He didn't like them to get hurt. But since his Pokemon were all level 90-100 he wasn't all that worried. So when Team Rocket showed up, Tom didn't think it was a big deal. What he didn't know was that this confrontation would change his life./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"I was walking down the path when these Team Rocket people cut in front of me and blocked me. They commanded me "Join Team Rocket!" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"I wasn't all that scared. In fact, this happened a lot. So I went with my normal routine. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"I replied "No." and got my Pokemon out for a battle. Normally after I said No the Team Rocket grunts would challenge me to a battle. But this time they had a smug look on their face. The grunts each pulled out a ray gun and pointed it at my Pokemon./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Join Team Rocket or they get it," was all they said./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"I asked what the ray did and they said it would devolve my Pokemon into first evolutions and make them lose all memory of anything they did with me so their friendship would go back to the base level. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"I shouted "NO" and jumped toward my Pokemon just as one of them fired. The beam hit me square in the in the chest and set off a huge energy explosion. I was knocked unconscious and the two grunts ran for their lives./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Is he awake?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""What's happened to him?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Is he breathing?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"When I woke up, all I could hear was that constant whispering. I wondered why everyone was so nervous about me. It took me a few minutes but I finally remembered the skirmish with Team Rocket. Suddenly I realised I should have a look around. When I opened my eyes I looked around and saw my Pokemon. They were bigger than usual. I thought to myself emHave they grown? /emThen I realised that everything else had grown too. I came to the conclusion that I had shrunk. That's when I noticed that no human was near me. I wondered where those whispers had come from and then I looked at my Pokemon. They were all staring at me. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Um, are you guys ok?" I asked. Rhydon replied that he was fine as long as I was fine. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Of course I'm… wait, how come I can understand you?" I said, suddenly nervous. This time it was Mewtwo that spoke up. " Well, you see, it appears to me that you are, in fact, a Pokemon. To be specific, a Dratini./p


End file.
